


Move

by rangerwray



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerwray/pseuds/rangerwray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Nine<br/>Prompt: Move<br/>Fandom: The Avengers<br/>Pairing: kind of Bruce Banner/Tony Stark? It's there if you squint. This is more of a character study of Bruce tbh.<br/>Word Count: 501</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

Bruce had been on the run for so long that being able to stay in one place felt odd. Even more odd was the fact that he was protected, at least somewhat, by S.H.I.E.L.D. Or if not by them, then the rest of the team.

_Team_ . It was still weird to refer to the Avengers as a team rather than a ticking time bomb. They had been working together for a couple months now, and they were working out the kinks in the team together.

It certainly helped that they were all living together in the Stark Tower; that they were able to learn how each of the others worked on and off the field.

The transition was hard for Bruce, from living in a hut in Calcutta and not really knowing where his next meal would come from to living in a multimillion dollar tower run by an AI system. The hardest part, really, was having so many people around him that actually cared how he was doing.

It had taken the rest of the team a while to warm up to Bruce; they were still wary of the Other Guy. Bruce didn't really blame them. Tony was the only one that had accepted Bruce up front, no exceptions. Tony was the only treated, at least at first, that treated Bruce like a human being instead of a hair-trigger monster.

Tony was what had made the move bearable, really. He made sure that the others gave him a chance, and eventually the rest of them came around when they realized he could control the Hulk most of the time.

They became sort of a misfit family. They were there for each other if they needed it but knew when to stay back when necessary.

After the first couple of months, Bruce somehow became the person everyone went to when they needed to talk. Not that Bruce minded, not at all, it was just surprising given the fact that most of them pushed him away in the beginning. Bruce liked to help people, so if any of them needed a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on, he was there for them.

And if he found an assortment of baked goods or a new piece of lab equipment the next day, well, that was just an added bonus.

Bruce liked this new chapter of his life. He liked that he was able to use the Hulk for good, to actually help people. He liked that he had a team, but more so a family, that he could look out for and that looked out for him.

But most of all he liked that he didn't have to run anymore, he didn't have to hide. He could walk around on the streets, do things he wasn't able to before without feeling like he had a target painted on his back.

Yeah, this new chapter was much better than the last. He just hoped that it lasted.


End file.
